The Ultimate Prank
by HEREtoPARTY
Summary: Kurt knows David's secert so he enters the market of blackmail, to create some jealousy. However will he or David be able to let go off one another when the time comes?VOLENCE,RAPE, AND KIDNAPPING Azimio is bad guy! Dont read if you dont like it!
1. Please

"You want me to what!" hollers David as he puts his lunch tray on the table that is soon going to be filled with his friends. Kurt couldn't be serious…

"You heard me, Karofsky. I need not waste my breath on repeating myself." Kurt said easily as he crosses his arms over his khaki trench coat and his white scarf. "Now are you going to or not?"

David shook his head chuckling as he looked to he left then his right. Clear, he thought as he rubbed his chin and looked up at Kurt. "Let me get this straight…." He smirked as Kurt rolled his eyes. " You want me to be your boyfriend for this weekend until you and your _gleeks_ go and win regional's in exchange for your silence of what happened in the locker room?" he finished and Kurt nodded sharply.

David's expression changed, "No why the fucking hell would I do that? No one's gonna believe it. Any of it." He stated and Kurt smirked as he raised his phone and smiled looking at the now stopped recording it showed. "Ya they would when I play them this." Kurt said and did that bitchy head tilt that all the girl do that read, _Got Ya!_

David's jaw clenched as he shot a hand to grab the phone but Kurt was faster and backed up faster then David could move. "You faggot." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Pay back's a bitch anit it?" Kurt said while smiling and crossed his arms leaning to the side when suddenly a milk carton was dumped over his head, the white colored liquid quickly seeping down his perfectly combed brown hair and onto his trench coat.

"CUM FACIAL!" Laughed Az as he sat down next to David, whom proceeded to give Azimio a high five.

"Feel like home, fruitcake?" sneered David as Kurt's lips puckered, but then David saw the emotions Kurt was withholding as he rapidly blinked his eyes. His lips weren't puckering them were trembling…

David ceased laughing as he watched Kurt take in a deep breath and turn on his heel to watch the teen leave the cafeteria as the students whom inhabited it laughed at his embarrassment.

Call it whatever you want but, as Kurt left, David felt different. Kurt was going through all the things he wasn't brave enough to face. In a way it infuriated him that Kurt could be tougher then he could. In fact he didn't like it at all, not the thoughts of Kurt being better than him, hell no! If Kurt could do it so could he!

David was just as gay as Kurt only manlier in his opinion i feel like crying! I have writer's block and I don't know what to do, He could totally be himself and be out and rock McKinley High dammit! He turned and faced Azimio and took a deep breath as he opened his mouth to chew him out but smirked. "I got the best Idea… he said and the guys around the table huddled together.

"What if I pretend to be Kurt's boyfriend?" the jock asked and all the guys face changed from interested to disgust.

"What the hell are you thinking, Dave?" hissed Azimio as he gets the group added confusion.

Shit. David thought.

"The ultimate prank…" David blurted out to save himself and watched as the guys smiled at the three simple words.

" Ultimate?"

"Prank?"

David smiled and nodded at the guys as he began to tell them of his prank to pull on Kurt. _That fruitcake's gonna wish he never fucked with me…_ David thought as the football jocks clapped him on the back. "Hell yeah!" said Azimio.

"Dave this is gonna be fucking great!" laughed the left guard and they looked around excitedly.

"This will be so epic!" David said hitting his fist on the table

"Hold up, how are we gonna get him to agree?" asked John suddenly. "I mean he's not like up but he's not fucking dumb.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" demanded David as he had never seen this guy before.

"Shut your mouth," Az growled raising his fist making the guy flinch. "David's already got that handle, right man?" he said looking at his friend.

David frowned. Unfortunately he had thought of it and it evolved one of his favorite forms of punishment. Public humiliation. "Yeah now tomorrow, each of you come with a slushie." He stated as the group cawed in excitement.

"Slushie call!"

"Ca-Ca-ca-ca-ca-caaa!"

"Slushie facial!

David cringed; _yep… slushie facial was exactly what it would take._

"What happened?" Mercedes gasps as Kurt gets to his locker and frowns at his best friend.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically. "He said yes and kissed me in the cafeteria," he said grinning sickly, "And then continued to ejaculate all over me."

Mercedes couldn't help but giggle at his analogy but frowned becoming serious. "So he said no?"She said as Kurt frustrated pushed the jacket in the locker.

"Got that right." He whispered after he closed "but I'm okay." He said smiling his know it all smile.

"Boy if I didn't see how hard you have fallen for him then I'm not your best friend… now come here." Mercedes mummer and regardless of Kurt's milky state she gathered him closed and hugged him.


	2. Fuck you

Kurt sighed walking into the school hallway smoothing out his new Calvin Kien jacket but removed his cherry red scarf, placing it into his messenger bag as he got to his locker. He had just opened the locked up when he heard the call or nightmares.

" MOVE!"

" GET OUT THE WAY!"

" DON'T GAWK AT ME BITCH!"

Kurt turned and to his utter dismay, David and his gooligins were approaching him holding those famous red cups. " Oh no…" he said and placed his hands on his beloved CK jacket. " No, oh no please not today…" he mumbled and wondered how he would get out of this as Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes appeared.

When Finn saw the jocks, he clenched his jae and move infront of his step brother. " Go away David." He said firmly as Rachel joined him in the stand as did the group came to a hault, some smirking and some waving at the gleeks, David moved forward. " Move it, Hudson…. Hummel and I need to talk." David said and winked at Kurt.

He pushed through his friends, as a crowd fromed. " What is it Karofsky?" he demanded stiffening as David got closer to him. Oh please, Oh please,Oh please, his heart sang in fear.

" Go out with me Hummel." David demanded.

"WHAT?"shrieked Kurt in shock.

" You heard me. Go. OUT. WITH. ME." He smirked in a snide way that made Kurt pouted his lips in anger.

" Why would I do that? " Kurt laughed throwing his own words back at him.

" Because if you say no, all 8 of these slushie's are gonna met your face." David hissed.

That the fucking bait! David's mind screamed. As he rose the slushie in a threatening gesture.

"OKAY!" Kurt shrieked as he covered his jacket with his backpack.

David smirked and as he heard Azimio chuckle he frowned sighing and lowered his slushie and offered it to Kurt. Now as promised… he thought bitterly.

" A peace offering?" Kurt joked moving away from his locked when David closed his eyes and his friends laughed throwing the slushies onto him.

Many gasps filled the hallway as the slushies dripped all over the floor, while the jocks laughed despite David being their friend, they turned to Kurt. David looked up at Kurt and smirked. " Well? Aren't you gonna give me a facial?" he asked.

Kurt gapped at David and looked at the slushie in his hand and then David. Should I really slushie him? He thought and frowned when the jocks began to chant. " Slush D! Slush D!"

Kurt looked around to see Rachel shaking her head in the negative affirmation as, Finn smiling tiring to consul the fact he was laughing, and Mercedes nodding while smiling in evil pleasure. That was all Kurt needed. He stepped forward and dumped it on top of the jock's head and left the cup on top of him too.

" now that all the slushies have been dumped on you I guess it's only acceptable that I dump you as well, Karofsky." Smirked Kurt as David gapped at Kurt.

_No fucking way!_ David thought angrily as the smug look on Kurt's face widen as he turned away linking his arm with Mercedes leaving the scene. He had been publicly humiliated by Hummel! _What the hell? How? _David got up as his friends laughed at him as well as half of the student body.

Maybe it was because his ego had been bruised, or his status put to shame but he leaned on the wall looking down, Piiiiisssssssed! _That's it!_ He thought and went to change. _Fuck, Hummel, that fucking cock sucker…_

Kurt sighed as he crossed his legs under his desk when David walked in, wearing a new pair of jeans, a navy blue polo and quickly sat down in the seat by the door, because it was the first available desk. A pang was felt in Kurt's chest as he looked back at David, watching David twist his pencil into the desk. Maybe dumping him was bad… considering he had came out then and there in the hall and even allowed him to slushie him in the face. Little did Kurt know that it had actually being a prank gone wrong.

Kurt groaned inwardly before picking up his things and moved over to the seat next to David. Once he was seated he glanced over to him and gasped seeing the pencil snap in the middle. " Hey…" Kurt whispered. " Are you alright?"

" Fuck off Hummel…" David answers.

Neanderthals, sighs Kurt as he scoots his desk over to him and reaches over to pat David's knee. " I'm sorry…" he whispered as David slapped his hand away.

" Don't fucking touch me you faggot." David hissed.

He had his moment and he blew it… or maybe not. " David, I'm sorry. I was scared you were going to ruin my face… I really do want to date you…" he whispered.

This time Kurt was the one to flinch. " Well I'm sorry to say that you lost your fucking chance. Right now, gay or straight, I can't stand to look at you. Now get the fuck away from me." David finished looking away.


	3. Ultimate Prank a gogo

David glared at his locker as he removed his shirt and through it into the small area. Fucking gay fuck! God just thinking about him gets my blood boiling and makes my skin crawl! He moved to get his practice shirt when he looked and saw Kurt standing there looking at him. "What the fuck?" David hissed dropping the shirt to his crouch as he was only in his boxers.

"Oh don't be so naïve!" Kurt stated rolling his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and smiled as he looked at the taller teen's chest and giggled. "Now I know what they mean about bears…." He said shaking his head.

"Get the fuck out Hummel." Growled the jock and quickly slipped into his practice shirt. Others may think it's weird or disgusting, but David found pride in his man hair. No matter where it was, dammit! He leaned towards his locker to pull out his pads so he could get dressed before the sick freak decided to use his time to look at his junk.

"David, I wanted to talk to you more civilly. If you're capable of it…" he said saying the last part quietly, hoping David hadn't heard but he did and it caused David to shove Kurt into the locker. _**Nothing really new there…**_Kurt thought bitterly.

"I'm capable of bashing your head in Hummel, that's for fucking sure. Now either get the fuck out of the locker room where you never ever belonged or say your last fucking words." David said as his hand held the teen up on his toes clenching the Marc Jacobs formal attire Kurt was wearing.

Kurt frowned, _he's wrinkling my clothes! Bastard!_ "I want you." He said glaring at the boy and then looked away as he pouted and was relieved when David set him back down on the ground and released him and his clothes. He looked up at David and saw the anger slightly subsiding. _**If David had told me not only an hour ago that he didn't want to even look at me Gay or Straight then why is he staring down at me still? What if he really does like me and my selfish will to use him is wrong? I mean will this even make Blaine jealous and see we belong together? **_

"Get. Out." David said in a shaky voice turning away to look for a missing elbow pad that he had miss placed with his shoulder pads and pulled it on paying close attention to putting it on because he didn't understand why his mouth was suddenly so dry. He tried to hate Kurt but all his hate seemed to be used up so it was pretty much impossible for him to conjure up enough to through Kurt out of the locker room.

"David…" Kurt whispered making David glance at him and then back to his shoulder pads. He looked around and then moved between the locker and David and cupped the rough cheeks of the jock and pulled him down a bit as he lifted on his toes and whispered into his ear. "Please…" he whispered going totally off the hope that David did really like him. _**Work… that seductive talent I have please work… **_

David shook totally excepting Kurt to kiss him, but also from the fact that he curiously wanted to do the same. He looked to the neatly combed brown hair and then looked down and pushed Kurt back and slightly into the locker. " I said no." he said with less intensity then anything he had ever said to Kurt, making a sneaky smile come to Kurt's lips.

"Please David. I won't give up." He stated his eye brows furrowing in determination, and then sighed pulling himself slightly out of the locker and leaned into David. "I'll let you hurt me… I'll let you play however you want with me…" He whispered and moved side to side his body rubbing against David's. "You can torcher me in every way you can think of…" he added and blushed when he felt David's hard on against his thigh. _**Oh my!**_

"F-fine! Just stop!" David said and pushed Kurt away and jumped into his pants and grabbed his skates and walked out of the locker room panting. **Damn! I enjoyed that more then I fucking should have! What the hell is your problem David! **David yelled at himself as Kurt giggled and walked out of the locker room.

The Ultimate Prank was in order.


	4. First date?

Kurt sighed as he logged into his computer and saw that Blaine was online. It made him smile to see the message that greeted him before he could IM Blaine.

Blaine: Hey there Kurt.

Kurt let out a deep breath and then put his moisturizer down and replied back to him so that he could tell him about his new achievement.

Kurt: Good Evening, Blaine! Did you have a good day at school?

Picking up his cream again he finished rubbing it into his skin and then looked away to his closet and frowned. He really did need to pick out tomorrow's outfit. He told himself when the cheerful jingle that made him aware that Blaine had IMed him back.

Blaine: It was pleasant enough. How was yours?

Kurt smiled deviously and tucked a foot under him so he was higher up in his chair.

Kurt: Prefect! No Brilliant! Oh my god! So David Karofsky, the guy that's been making my life a miserable hell, confessed his love for me today in the middle of the hallway, and then pleaded for me to give him a chance to show his love! Of course I agreed! He's sooooo sweet!

Kurt smirked and got up to grab a bar of chocolate and sat down smirking when Burt busted into the room.

"What the hell is David Karofsky on my porch asking for you, and claiming your boyfriends?" Burt demanded and was about to go into a rant about what the guy had done to him and all the therapy and this is what happened but Kurt smiled.

Kurt: Gotta go! David's here!

He got up and went up stairs and smiled at David through the open door and ran into his arms. "Hey there!" he said in the mockery of all those lovey dovey girlfriend ways and then smirked up at him.

"What-I-your…" David stammered and Kurt looked down and gasped crossing his arms over his bare chest and David turned away covering his eyes.

**Oh god…** he thought and bit his lip. **Kurt's pale and smooth everywhere!**

Kurt blushed and grabbed a jacket and then frowned this wasn't any better. "Come in while I change." He said with a smug smirk and then walked down to his room to put more clothes on.

Burt glared at David and then closed the door still looking at the teen as David stood like a prisoner with no will in the entry way waiting for Kurt.

"So you like my son now, you bastard?" Burt blurted crossing his arms around his chest.

"I always have, Mr. Hummel." David retorted in the same rough matter and looked at the stairs where Kurt had disappeared secretly hoping that he would appear.

"Then why did you abuse Kurt so much? Why should I allow you to date my son? How am I gonna be able to relax knowing his with you being possibly abused?" Burt ranted and David gave the protective father a smirk. This was just so tempting.

"I abused him, because I couldn't express my feeling for him directly. I don't care if you allow me to date him or not, because I'm gonna do it no matter what. Mr. Hummel relax because, Kurt will be abused, but to his content, as he told me to do so." David said as Kurt came in wearing jeans and a loose shirt.

"Alright! Living room?" Kurt said as he had no idea why David had showed up at his house so suddenly.

"Actually, I wanted to take you out on like.. Er… our first date…" David said suddenly nervous in front of Kurt. Kurt smiled and nodded walking to David and linked arms with him.

"Let's go then David!" Kurt said excitedly ignoring the gapping Burt that stood by and watched his son be taken out the doors of their home with the monster that had caused them so much trouble… _Oh god._


	5. Do you like me, David?

Kurt looked up at David and smiled at the brooding teen and then crossed his legs, an knee on top of the other. He was secretly happy that he had a boyfriend to simply surprise him to wits end. _**However, David wasn't a boyfriend… no he was a tool! He was a chess piece being used in my strategy to show Blaine the destination of our relationship. David would never know because this was a limited relationship as he had stated from the beginning…. **_

Kurt looked up at David and blushed leaning towards him slightly, then looked down at the seat that they shared in David's truck before unbuckling the seat belt and moved over to the space between the two of them , wrapped his arm around the arm that David wasn't using to drive, and rested his head on David's upper arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to get me?" he asked and took a deep breath, suddenly he was having a hard time breathing. Perhaps it was the musky faint scent of man that seemed to be encased around most men that Kurt adored, or maybe it was the fact that David didn't jerk away from him when he reached to hold his arm.

"Do I need to?" David asked mockingly and leaned mockingly to bump his shoulder to Kurt's head and looked down at the shorter boy before swallowing hard and looked back up to watch where he was driving. "Or can I surprise you?" he asked leaving Kurt speechless. "Isn't that what boyfriend's do?" he asked and gripped the wheel with his left hand till his knuckles were streak white.

"No.. You can. I just… I didn't think you would take it seriously." Kurt whispered pressing his lips to the letterman jacket to hide his smile._** David Karofsky? Secretly Romantic.**_ Then recollecting what David had said he looked up at him, "Wait- do you mean you've never had a girlfriend?" he asked him as he frowned. He had thought David had had girlfriends like Noah Puckerman, or like Finn at least but David seemed to hint that he had no real love interests.

"Err... Yeah. I don't date because of football, and… and…" he licked his lips nervously to think of a logical excuse and then sighed in defeat for he had none. "I just don't date. No girls want to be with a guy like me." He said and turned up into a street full of lights and such, so that lights wavered on his face while he drove, giving Kurt just enough light to see the facial expressions that he was hiding from his words.

_**David…**_ "What if I really wanted to be with you? Would you have agreed without the blackmail?" Kurt blurted out and smirked at him as he straightened up to look up at him to watch more of his facial features.

_**David's nose is slightly long… and crooked… but his eyes are truly soft… They are hazel, beautifully green like my scarf from last season, but how? When he's mad and terrorizing me at school there a rich brown…**_

"I don't know…" David admitted biting his lower lip. _I don't think I would, but I think I do… Like coming out to my friends. I want to but I don't._ He used his hand at the bottom of the wheel to steer the wheel and rubbed the back of his neck with his left. _Would I? I mean secretly I would have gone for it if Kurt wanted me to…. But my friends would know then… What if we could have had a secret relationship like Romeo and Juliet? Could we have a relationship without like announcing it to the entire school? Or would Kurt be like 'all or nothing?'_ David looked at Kurt and frowned seeing the guy looking at the window. _Maybe he would have understanded…_


	6. Blaine

Kurt's mouth fell open as he looked at him and then at the place where David had taken them. " A mini golf course?" he said in disbelief and shrank in the truck seat to become as small as he could while horrible memorized filled him of the last time he had played mini golf.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_**Kurt swing the club easy, you don't need to much momentum to get the golf ball to go into the castle." Finn told Kurt as Mercedes took a sip of her Pepsi and Rachel giggled holding Finn's hand.**_

_**Kurt smirked and brought the club behind him and swung to hit the neon green ball but when he swung back there was no club and the ball remained unmoved. He turned and looked in the direction that Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes where gawking at and saw a woman on the ground rubbing her head and her friends looked around for the person. And….**_

"_**Not too much…" Kurt told himself as he brought the club back and then went to swing and hit the ball into the side of the board of the dragon and the neon purple ball came to hit him in the shoulder.**_

"The idea is cute, David it really is, but can we go for a walk instead or got to Breadsticks?" Kurt said ever though he hated Breadsticks with his life. The Breadstick seemed more inviting then mini golfing did, he couldn't hurt himself or anyone else.

David laughed unbuckling his seat belt and shook his head. "Come on. I'll teach you how to play." He said and opened the door and got out. However Kurt remained unmoved, if he didn't get out of the truck it was best for the human population inhabiting the golf course. Instead he watched David's figure move around the front of the truck and then appear outside his door.

"Come on." He smiled at Kurt pretending to be a cat and claw the window causing Kurt to crack a smile at the childish humor, but shake his head in refusal. David tipped his head back dramatically and opened the door resting his hands on the roof of the truck. "What's wrong Kurt?" he asked hanging there in the doorway.

Kurt turned so he was facing David with his full body and then peered over the letterman jacket at the golf course of death. " I don't like mini golf…" he lied.

David laughed deep within his chest and created Goosebumps along Kurt's porcelain skin. It was a rich and pleasant sound that warmed Kurt a bit despite the cold breeze coming into the truck. David leaned in towards Kurt so that their forehead's where barely brushing against each other. " Come on Kurt, I'll teach you how to have fun, the way to swing, and share some embarrassing stories to get you out of this truck." He tempted and Kurt frowned and shook his head turning to look away but shriked when lifted out of his seat.

He gasped and looked at the asphalt and then at David whom was holding him bridal style in one arm and knee as he locked the door and resume holidng him with both arms and walked him over to the entrance. "David! Please put me down!" He begged and clung to the boy so that he wouldn't fall if it was a cruel joke.

"Say you'll golf with me then."

"I"LL GOLF WITH YOU!" Kurt hissed and clung to the flaps of the letterman jacket as David placed him on his feet smiling down at him. Kurt looked at him to say something smart but was distracted as the park set off fireworks for their daily night show and they showed up behind David.

David's smile slowly faded as he lowered his head to Kurt, and to Kurt's outmost astonishment, he was moving to meet him. His heart fluttering like a humming birds wins as he rose, zeroing onto David's lips, and David vice versa.

But just before their lips could touch, someone came up and said, "Kurt! I never thought I'd see you golfing!" and slapped David on the back.

Kurt fell onto David's chest blushing embarrassed that he had almost kissed David on his own account, and David tipped his head back in annoyance that someone could have obviously saw their fucking moment and purposely stopped it. Both then looked to their intruded and were surprised to see Blaine Anderson with his brother Phillipe on looking their current situation. Kurt leaning helplessly into David's chest and David's arms wrapped around Kurt's small waist.

_Fucking peacock, gotta ruin everything…__**God.**_


	7. Why am I so worked up?

David walked up to Kurt and handed him the yellow club as Blaine went on about the songs he and the Warblers were going to sing and how he was doing in classes. Honestly it made David ticked off that Blaine had just simply tagged along to their date like he was invited. David took Kurt's hand (and didn't care how rude it appeared) then walked off with him to the first hole.

Kurt looked back at Blaine then gripped tighter to David's hand, looking to where they were going and smiled. _**David was different… compared to Blaine whom was simply perfect in every way. He was rude, but with good intentions, and was controlling, IN THE GOOD WAY, and really just sweet. That is when he wanted to be…**_ Kurt thought and watched as David placed the purple ball down and looked at Kurt.

"Well?" he said and Kurt immediately frowned and shook his head.

"Oh no! You hit first." He insisted, but David wouldn't have it and reached for Kurt as he tried to turn and run away. David laughed as Kurt curled in holding the club for life. He bent over Kurt trying to get the club from him, pulling Kurt close to him in a playful matter. As the two fought for the club, Blaine looked on and began to glare at David, unknowingly. It wasn't until his brother cleared his throat did Kurt and David managed to situate the club so Kurt would hit David and his game off, and Blaine stopped glaring.

Kurt looked down at the ball and then the hole and then the ball again and frowned. " I can't…" he said and David put his club down to go help Kurt hit the ball in when Blaine rushed in to do it himself in the less romantic way. David clenched his jaw and shook a little in the hands as he watched this stupid Warbler assist Kurt.

Kurt however blushed and allowed the assistance. How many nights had he dreamed of Blaine doing boyfriend things with him? It was all because of his so-called relationship with David that Blaine was finally stepping up to the plate. However, Blaine wasn't behind him guiding him, holding his hands, like he had always imagined…

David sighed in frustration as the ball went through the hole and when Blaine went to place his hand on Kurt's lower back, he snapped.

Blaine gasped in pain as David caught his wrist and twisted it into a painful position. " How about you get your fucking hands off of my fucking boyfriend?" he hissed and pushed Blaine down to the floor of the course.

"What is your problem?" Blaine demanded staying on the ground as Kurt dropped down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked looking at his wrist.

David rolled his eyes and took Kurt over his shoulder like a little kid and walked out of the golf course. _Fuck this shit... Tonight was ruined all thanks to Blaine._

"David put me down! Put me down now!" Kurt screamed and beated his fist on David's back looking back to Blaine as he got off the ground with the help of his brother.

David put Kurt down and pushed him against the truck before putting his hands on either side of Kurt, looking down at him. "Alright let's get this straight. You're _my_ boyfriend. This was _our_ first date._ I_ was supposed to be the good boyfriend and help _you _with whatever you needed but this fucking _Lady boy_ comes and ruins _our_ perfect evening and…." He stopped himself. **Why am I getting so worked up?**

Kurt took a breath trying to be angry with David for being so rude and shoved David forward, only causing the taller teen to rock on his heels. "And what? Huh? What else did he ruin? What else can you claim-"he demanded when David banged his fist on the truck and lowered his head kissing Kurt.

Kurt stared wide eye at David as he went still from the kiss. He watched David's trouble expression as he kissed him and then gasped when David moved away and rested his head on his shoulder. "He ruined everything alright…" he whispered and Kurt frowned. _**This wasn't going to go according to plan if David was saying things like this…**_

David pulled away and stood up right to look down at Kurt, "Get in the truck. I'm gonna take you home." He said and moved around to get in the driver's seat. Tonight was just a bad night. _**Maybe it was all Blaine's fault?**_ Kurt thought as he got in.


	8. Oh Shit

authors note: so i just figured out how to up date my stories from my phone! So i can up load all day every day now! yay! im soooo happy! ok enough babble on to the story!

Kurt frowned and looked over at David as he drove him home. _**This really had turned out bad... **_he thought and sighed as he leaned over and took David's hand. " David... I'm really sorry. I know that it was unfair of me to let Blaine take your job of teach myself how to play..." he said making David look over at him. " but please don't leave me at home to dewell over this." Kurt begged and he could have sworn he saw David shudder as he took a deep breath.

" Kurt..." he began and ran his hand nervously through his hair. " I'm not so sure that I should you know stay with you tonight. Your dad kind of doesn't like me if you haven't noticed." he reminded and bit his lower lip. In reality if he stayed wih Kurt tonight and allowed Kurt to be all swoony and loveable as he seemed to be lately, David was sure he would bow down or even fetch and roll over for this man. He wasn't to sure he was up to that just yet. Seemed a bit much for the beginning of their relationship... he rolled his eyes and gripped the wheel tight as he heard Kurt laugh.

" My dad wouldn't like you even if you didn't bully me and push me into thearopy and tramatize me, and ruined hundreds of dollars worth of clothes and-" Kurt said beginning to create a laundry list of all the things David had done when he looked over and saw David's jaw clenched tight as his hands clutching he steering wheel he was sure it would snap under the pressure. " er... I mean..." Kurt stammered looking for a way to make due of the situation. " Burt just doesn't like other males around me." he said blushing and looking down at his hands in his lap wringing them nervously.

" Look Kurt... not that i wouldn't mind pounding you ass to a state that you could stand or sit, or squeez your ass in my hands when I kiss you, ah god or even spank you-..." David moaned thinking dirty dirty thoughts suddenly when Kurt gasped and closed hia jacket over him. " Oh shit! I'm sorry... I... I'm a guy... I have those... er... those moments..." he stammered and shook his head as Kurt looked out the window to his his smile as his cheeks stayed aflamed.

David really has those thought about me? He thought as he hugged himself.

" Look... I'm just spent from all the drama of tonight Kurt. I just wanna go home and shower and relax." he explained but even to himself it sounded lame. God why was this so hard to explain to Kurt? Why was this so hard to be a boyfriend? David wondered as his phone started to vibrate. He fished it out of his pants and looked at it. Az... shit... " Er... Kurt Az needs me so I couldn't stay anyway..." he said as he put his phone down in his lap and drove up to Kurt's house.

Kurt frowned and looked over at him. " Fine... but you better give me a kiss..." he said and unbuckled himself. David swallowed hard and then nodded and wrapped one of his long arms around Kurt's waist and kissed the surprised boy. Kurt didn't even have time to close his eyes as David's lips pressed against his.

He placed his hands on David's chest and pulled on the flaps of the letterman jacket as he felt David's tongue swipe his lower lip. Kurt moaned quietly and parted his lips when someone started tapping on the window and due to embarassment the two broke apart as Burt looked in on them.

" You have three minuets Kurtis." he stated tapping his watch.

Kurt groaned and pushed away from David and got out. " Thank's Dad." he said as he waved at David and went into his house followed by his lame dad. David chuckled and sighed looking at his phone fliping it open and read the text message that Az had sent him.

Az: David, my house tonight. All the guys are here we need to work out the prank.

David swallowed hard, he had almost forgotten about it.


	9. I'm Gay?

"I open the floor to ideas…" Az said in a mocking tone.

"Let's dump yellow paint and feathers on Kurt!" laughed a sophomore as Az hit him upside the head.

"Stop watching Degrassi!" he hissed as a freshman squirmed in his seat.

"Alan… do you have a suggestion?" Az asked as David looked at all of them with disgust, however what was worst was that he wasn't stopping them. David just sat there in his own little world listening to the stupid immaturity of his friends, thinking of a safe way to get out of this, but no ideas came to his rescue.

"Er… I…" The freshman said gripping the edge of his seat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Spit it out already!" Az demanded and the poor kid jumped and started to rant.

"'llWinAndThen…AndThen…" he said in two quick breaths as Az grinned evily.

Az walked up to David and placed a hand on his back. "David, prom is in six months. Think you can get into that cream pie?" Before David could stop himself he had Az to the wall, and all of the guys pulling them apart.

"What the fuck, Karofsky!" Az shouted as two people held him back from beating the shit out of his friend.

David tried to think of something quick on his feet and shoved the two guys off of him. "I said I would be his boyfriend, not his fucking dog lover." He stated bitterly. The words leaving a foul taste in his mouth because he wasn't protecting Kurt, he was only protecting his fucking self!

Az calmed down and looked at David and pointed at him, "Alright, I'm sorry that I fucking said that alright?" he said and David nodded dully.

David looked at his hands that were clenching and unclenching as he bit his lip as a burning sensation came to his eyes. He was sick. Disgusting! **The rotten fruit on the tree! **How could he like Kurt and not- Like? On no… David looked up and shook his head as the guys continued to talk about the beating to give Kurt at prom. He hit his fist to his thigh and walked to the door.

"David?" Az called for him getting up, but David kept walking. He was sick. He was gay; he was a mutation that shouldn't have ever been created! He was gay!

"David!" shouted Az as David slammed the door shut and went to his truck.

_I'm not gay! I'm not gay! Just because I like being around Kurt doesn't make me gay right?_ David thought as he looked down at his lap and started the truck up and drove off. _But it's not that you just like him David, you even said how you wanted to fuck him tonight, and you don't like him on a friend level, _said the inner voice that he was desperately trying to ignore.

_You like Kurt…_

_You want to have Kurt…_

_You want him to kiss you…_

_Touch you…_

_You're disgusting…._

_FREAK…_

_DISGRACE TO THE WORLD!_

David grasped the wheel suppressing the voices as he drove until he felt a tear fall down his chin and onto his lap. He looked at the wet spot not looking up, as more tears fell down his face. _Why didn't I stand up for him! _

David gasped looking up as a car honked and all he saw was a flash of bright light and heard the crunch of his truck running into the other car. David hands went up in an instinct covering his face as his car swerved into a tree, his head going back and forward from the impact, his head rested on the air bag that had deployed at the beginning. David looked out his busted window and cringed as he saw the man getting out of his Hummer and rushing towards him.

He was sure that there wasn't a just tear on his face now.


	10. I'm sorry

"David?"

"David?"

David turned his head away from the nurse bandaging his face and looked up to see his mother in her night gown and his father in his pajama pants and a McKinley high sweater coming into the room. The doctor had told him that he had a concussion when his head hit the steering wheel, and when his arms flung up his left arm got the full blast of the window shattering and his right hit the roof breaking his wrist. Honestly David didn't remember anything of a sort, but if it was a story to cover up the truth he'd believe it.

His mother gasps, seeing her son as the nurse was still attempting to clean some of the dry blood of the side of his face avoiding the stitching at the crown of his head, "He'll be fine, Mrs. Karofsky…" The nurse smiled as David blushed, "As long as he lets his wrist heal up and stays away from any head bump contests," she teased, "he'll be better in a month or so." She said with a beautiful white smile as she dabbed the wash cloth in the clean water.

"What happened?" his father asked as his mother sat on the bed and stroked his cast.

David looked at them and knew if he told him that he was driving and freaking out because he was gay, his dad would walk out of the room and never speak to him again, followed by his mother in a fit of tears. "I… er…"

The nurse looked at him curiously wondering what he was going to say, and frowned. "I was high… I went to Az's house and well left because I didn't want to be too high to drive home, and well… I guess I should've just stayed there…"

It sounded like a lie. It sounded really stupid however his parent's bought it. "This is why I say he's not allowed to go over to his house but no!" his mother said flailing her arms about.

"Are you trying to blame this on me?" Paul demanded as the nurse rolled her eyes and purposely rub peroxide over a cut making David hiss at the pain.

"It's not my fault my baby was hurt! I encourage him to find a nice girl, and stay out with her, hell! I would be happy if he came home to say he had a girl pregnant!"

"Maaaa!" David groaned as his mother began to kiss his cheek.

David frowned, his mother wouldn't have any grandchildren… David thought bitterly and regaudless of the pain in his arm, he wrapped his arms around the woman and embraced her. " I'm sorry mom…I'm so sorry…" he whispered into her thick brown hair as she smiled against his neck and stroked his back.

" It's fine Sweetheart. Just promise me no more smoking…" she said looking at him and patted his cheek.

" I promise." He didn't smoke, not even to experiment. He was only sorry because his mother would be let down the most by him being gay. What could he say, he always was a mama's boy. Loved her to pieces and now…

He wasn't so sure what to do.


	11. Only Him

"Oh my Gaga!"

David turned from his locker and saw Kurt a few steps behind him frozen and with a hand over his mouth. David swallowed hard as he looked at Kurt standing in his blue shirt with many sunglasses printed on the front. He didn't get shirts like that, but if Kurt was wearing it he didn't care. He wondered for a split second if he should tell Kurt he was gay but shook the thought away.

"What are you looking at fancy?" he demanded harshly and frowned grabbing a book from within his locker.

Kurt raised a brow and stepped in front of David, attitude written on his face. "Let's get this straight, David. I am your boyfriend Kurt Hummel. Not fancy, not Faggot, not Fruitcake, Kurt." He said stabbing a finger into his chest making David whince because that was where the seat belt had burised him. " However I do not mine pet name's like Sweetheart, darling, or even baby. But not babe, its so tacky." Kurt said and gasped when David lifted his chin and kissed him on his cheek.

" Alright baby… I'm sorry, bad day." David said looking at him, as a strange twinkle shined in Kurt's baby blue eyes.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, " Obviously, did your pillow demand you to stop punching it? Looks like it won!" he laughed as David lifted a corner give a half smile.

" So you can tease me but I can't tease you?" David asked leaning back.

" Absolutely!" Kurt beamed and then sighed and reached up tentatively to touch David's burised face. " But really what happened?" he asked him and leaned against the locker.

" Wasn't watching where I was going and got in a accident… I'll be fine though." David said closing his locker as Kurt frowned. What is he hiding from me? He wondered as David hiked up his backpack and moved down the hallway.

"Why weren't you watching were you were going?" Kurt probed following David, causing David to groan and stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Kurt can we not talk about this right now?" he said and looked at him, " I'll tell you later, promise." He offered in exchange for no questioning but Kurt shook his head, and rocked on his heels nervously.

"No. Now." Kurt said.

David looked down at the stubborn brown hair boy and pushed him up against the wall and pressed his body close to his. "How about this…. I'll walk you to class all of today, and then I'll take you out for lunch and tell you?" he said and Kurt smiled looking up at him.

"Add ice cream into the deal and I'll agree." Kurt laughed, as David chuckled and began to tickle him.

"I'll show you some ice cream!" he growled as Kurt squealed in laughter and wiggled away backing up in the hallway to the quad.

" Oooh Dirty." Kurt winked as David began to chase him.

_I like how all my problems seem to fade when Kurt's here or near me. It's like the air in the room shifts and all that seems to matter is him. Maybe I'm not gay. Maybe I just like him… So does that still mean I'm gay? I mean I'm not chasing after every guy I see… just him…_

David smiled when he caught Kurt and kissed him. _That's right only him._


	12. Ice Cream

Author's note: Thank you my love for helping me with this chapter, I don't know what I would have done without her but create writer's block again. Thank you. So without further a do the next chapter!

David stood outside of Kurt's class and wondered how this was going to work, if he was really going to tell him. Kurt was busy jabbing away with Mercedes about something that both were intrigued in. Biting on his hand he turned away from the door as the bell rang and the scarping of chairs was heard as kid's hurried to leave. Kurt walked out backwards, still talking to Mercedes and waving his hands excitedly about as he explained.

David smiled looking at him and moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around the small teen's waist and spun him around as he kissed his neck. Kurt had gasped and grasped the arms around his waist but once he felt the cast arm he relaxed. It was just David.

"Ready?" David asked and sat the boy down onto the floor and let Kurt turn in his arms.

"Can we get Ice Cream first?" Kurt asked wrapping his arms around David's neck and started walking backwards again.

"See ya Kurt." Mercedes smiled and walked down the hallway where Tina was.

"Desert before lunch?" David teased as he lowered his head to kiss his forehead but Kurt moved so he couldn't and kissed David's neck.

"Please…" he whispered. David took in a deep breath and looked down at the floor behind Kurt, if only Kurt knew how he affected him.

"Fine. Come on…" David said taking Kurt's hand in his good hand and led him to his truck.

"Here you go." David said handing Kurt his Love it Cold Stone ice cream which was basically Cookie n' Crème.

"Thank you!" smiled Kurt taking the small spoon and licked the ice cream off.

David swallowed hard watching Kurt's pink tongue flick up the creamy substance and looked away to the counter where people were ordering their ice creams. _Damn... Damn... Damn…_ David put a hand down to the crotch of his jeans to adjust his pants.

"So…" Kurt said and was licking the spoon again full of ice cream.

_Oh fucking god…_

"Huh?" David said staring intently at the tip of Kurt's pink tongue slowly lapping up the ice cream one lick at a time.

"Aren't you gonna tell me?" Kurt asked in between licks.

David moved his legs and shifted in his seat as he reached over and took the spoon away.

" Hey!" whined Kurt as he frown and stuck his finger into the ice cream, David groaned and gave him back the spoon as Kurt licked off the ice cream from his finger. _The spoon was a lot better than watching him lick his finger clean of __**white stuff**__… _

"Ok… so um I have something that I yeah um want to tell you."

Kurt paused in his ravaging of the innocent spoon to look innocently at David. David took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he needed to so.

There was a long pause and Kurt frowned slightly. "What is it David? Is everything alright?"

David looked down at his lap, away from those big blue eyes. "Well I um well you see Kurt I think that I well maybe I could," David sighed. He was getting nowhere at this rate. He looked up though when he felt hands cover his own on the table.

"David you know that you can tell me anything?" Kurt said encouragingly.

David bit his bottom lip. He had to tell him. "Kurt I think that I maybe, maybe," he repeated to stress the maybe-ness of the statement he was about to utter. "Maybe I like boys, but" he added quickly, "but I only like you so it's confusing, right? I mean I don't like boys but you're a boy so that means I like boys." He gave Kurt a hopeless look. "Does that make any sense?"

Kurt's eyes had gone wide and his fingers tensed to an almost painful grip on David's hands. "You might like me?" he said slowly.

David's look became even more pathetic and he dropped his head in embarrassment, but nodding in conformation.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

It was silent for a bit and David chanced a glance up. Kurt was looking shocked, as if an old man had just run past in nothing but fairy wings and spreading the joy of glitter with all of the disturbed people.

"Um Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?"

Kurt paused and leaned back in his chair and then proceeded to pick up his spoon and again, taking a large bite of ice-cream onto the spoon and then licking it, AGAIN!

David reached over and stole the spoon. "Stop molesting that poor spoon!"

Kurt gave him a blank look and then smirked devilishly.

"Please just tell me what you think…" he whispered and Kurt smiled sticking his finger in the ice cream and licked it clean.

Kurt stirred his finger in his mouth secretly enjoying the hinted torcher he was inflicting onto David and then sighed pulling his finger out of his mouth. "Well… Um David the thing is I kind of like you too…" he said softly and spun the bowl of ice cream as David's mouth fell open. "If I didn't I wouldn't have asked you to be my boyfriend…" he said not adding how he had intended to use him to progress his love life with Blaine.

David stared at Kurt speechlessly. Really? Was this REALLY happening?

"Does that mean I can date you longer then till you go to regionals?" David asked as he felt Kurt pull his legs apart with his foot and began a game off footsy.

"Yeah… I guess you can." Kurt blushed and took his spoon back.

David smiled as he played with Kurt's feet and vice versa. So now they were boyfriends with out ties. David only left out on detail, The Prank. Could he tell him or would it affect what they had? Damn why did he let it get to this…

_Because you didn't like Kurt when you ignited the Prank…_

_Shit fuck shit face!_ David thought.


	13. I Fucked Up

Author's Note: I'm going to try to finish this story in about a week. I'm auditioning for the play at my high school, which is to be amazing, I hope I get a role! The Play is called School For Nerds, wish me luck!

Kurt smiled when David drove up to his house and saw his dad's car missing. This would be a good chance to spend private time with David, ever. He glanced over at him and blushed as he opened the truck door, "Want to come in?" he asked him as he slipped on his jacket and stepped out grabbing his bag.

David looked at Kurt as he slipped out of the truck and nodded dully at Kurt's offer, shutting the truck off and got out. Kurt waited for David to round his truck before he walked with him up to the porch and inside. Kurt set his bag down and then looked at David and smiled. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked sweetly and walked into the living room where he had all his favorite movies.

David followed him and smirked as he saw Kurt cock his hip to the side and look for a movie. He was pretty cute when he wanted to be, and when he doesn't know it. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his frame. "Pick something that's good…" was David's only request in Kurt's picking.

Kurt gasped mockingly and glanced up at him, "Good? These movies are great pure inspiration!" he stated and laughed as David pretended to be amazed.

" Are with that we can sing songs and dance-" David started then realized what he had began to say and Kurt's blank expression before turning to face him.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" he asked him folding the flaps of his letterman jacket and ran the palms of his hands down his chest.

Before David could answer Kurt pushed him into the couch and thought of a good enough song for him to sing to David but couldn't think of one so he glanced over aat his movies and his eyes landed on RENT.

Kurt smiled and sat beside David and took a deep breath, "Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows…" He stated and David frowned. That wasn't so nice he thought and looked away.

"Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play." Kurt continued his hands balling into fist on his legs as he looked at David wishing he had chosen a better song.  
"The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. The Earth turns, the sun burns," Kurt said as David looked at him.

" Please stop." He whispered but was very startled when Kurt cupped his face.

"but I die, without you." He whispered. David smirked, That's better. He lowered his head to kiss him but Kurt dodged his kiss and moved his lips to David's ear.

"Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves." Kurt sighed when he felt David kissing his neck softly. He almost forgot the next word but swallowed down the large knot forming in his throat and continued.

"Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you." Kurt manage to sing that in a quick two breath stanza when David bit him on the neck unexpectly and went to move away from him annoyed again by the song's lyrics but Kurt forced him to listen and pulled on his jacket turning a bit his spot so he was facing him.

"The moon glows, the river flows, but I die without you." He smiled at David as the jock smiled and kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him. What the hell was up with this song? It was brutally mean and then suddenly one line made it all better? What kind of music is that? David thought and opened his mouth to express his questions but Kurt wasn't done.

"The world revives, colors renew, but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, willingly blue, Without you. Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats." Kurt sang to him and David began to get piss again so he began to get up.

Kurt groaned and straddled his lap and grasped his hair in a hand. He was startled himself by what he did just as much as David was whom only looked up at him with his jaw fallen.

"Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe. The mind churns, the heart yearns, and the tears dry without you." He sang and then lowered his head and kissed his jaw.

"Life goes on, but I'm gone, 'cause I die, without you." Kurt whispered ad David smiled flipping him onto his back and laid on top of him and finally kissed the mouth spurting abusing lyrics. God Kurt sang beautifully… Really-

The door slammed closed and they looked up to see a oblivious Finn whom was slamming his things around. "Kurt! David's playing you! Are you here? There's a prank!" he said pissed off and then gasped seeing the two of them on the couch.

David looked down at Kurt, and cursed himself seeing the look of disgust and hurt fill his deep blue eyes.

I fucked up again. 


	14. I'll fucking Kill you

Author's note: I got into the play! Thank you to those who wished me luck!

David frowned as he sat in Spanish and looked over at Kurt whom refused to meet his gaze. Finn fucking ruined everything they had! David ran his hand through his hair before getting up and walking over to the empty desk that was beside Kurt. "Kurt we have to talk." He whispered desperately.

" If David was the one talking to me I would speak back, however it's a no-good-poor-mannered-soon to-be-a-failure-in-life-and-stupid- Neanderthal. " Kurt said waving his hand to dismiss David as he turned to talk to Mercedes. _Strike one._

David sighed as he looked at his math test and then around the room and saw Kurt walk into the class to give a note to the teacher from his current teacher. With hope, he gave him a smile and a small wave but Kurt only lifted his head higher and walked out of the classroom.

"What's with fancy and you?" Az asked leaning over concern laced within his words. _Strike Two._

David's jaw clenched.

"Marital problems?" he teased nudging him playfully with his arms. _Strike three._

"You know Az how about you shut the fuck up and do your fucking test?" David warned shooting his friend a glance.

Az looked at him and then looked at his test.

_Fucking bastard._

In the cafeteria, David tried to sit alone but it didn't work, the jocks found him and claimed dominance at his table regardless of his protests and attempts to leave. David didn't want to be around them he wanted to fucking think of a goddamn way to fit this shit.

"David what the fucks up?" Az demanded and shoved him slightly. One…

"Nothing alright." David glared only to have Az glare back. Az shot up from his spot at the table and looked down at David.

"Obviously there is! You're mopping about like a wounded puppy. What happened? Kurt dump you." Az smirked and shrugged his shoulders in a mocking way. Two…

"Shut the fuck up, Az." David warned as his fist clenched and stood up as well the cafeteria growing quiet as they watched the two of them. Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, and Rachel had just came out of the door from getting their food and were pretty confused by the sudden quietness until they saw David and Az.

"What the fuck David? Are you a fucking Queer? You like that cock?" Az asked while grabbing his crotch. Three….

David took a breath and kept his mouth shut.

"So you do huh? Did you suck Kurt's cock? Or did you let me suck you, you fucking Fag!" Az demanded as David's fist met Az's jaw and he jumped over the table to get to him. Immediately students began to pull out their phones as Kurt dropped his tray in shock as David kept hitting Az with his casted hand.

Finn and Mike, whom had been with Tina rushed to pull them apart and had managed to get them apart until Az pushed Mike into the table and gutted David to the floor. Kurt gasped covering his mouth as he watched David grasp his stomach and Az took advantage to slam David's head to his knee.

David groaned but grabbed Az's waist and brought Az down as well. David had fucked up Az's face, and Az had fucked up David's nose but it wasn't until Security had pried them off each other did the chanting and fighting stopped. David didn't even hear the chanting he didn't see the others he fought with security to let him go. All he saw was Az's fucking smug face and busted lip.

"Pussy!" Az chuckled.

"That's exactly what doesn't get any off." David sneered and the other jock jolted to him.

"I'm a get you! And you're fucking boyfriend too!" Az hollered and Security shouted over them to be quiet, but the two holding David lost their holding when David thrusted out of their arms until he was right in Az's face.

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH- NO LOOK AT KURT I WILL FUCK YOU UP! I WILL FUCK YOU UP SO BAD THAT YOU'LL NEED FUCKING SURGERY! I'LL SKIN YOU IF YOU EVEN THINK OF HIM!" Security was pulling him away from Az's shocked face as David yelled. "IF YOU GO THROUGH WITH YOUR PRANK I **SWEAR **I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

David was being dragged out of the cafeteria as Az was frozen in his spot from the threat. Before David left though Kurt looked at him, he was in shock. _He hates me now…_ David thought not fighting anymore when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket half way down the hall. He'd read the message later.

Once in the office the principal was busy so he was told to wait. He took out his phone and gasped seeing it was from Kurt.

_I love you David… Thank you for defending me. _


	15. Ohmigod

David smiled looking down at the text that Kurt had sent him when the door opened to the princable's office. He quickly tucked the phone into his jacket and got up to walk into the office where the older man sighed.

" David I haven't scene you in a while..." he said disappointed whil David claimed the chair that had been his once or twice a week last year. " What happen today at lunch?" he asked genuinely concern and round the corner of his desk before looking at him and siting.

" Azimio was talking trash so I punched him." David began and lifted a finger, " he punched me," he said lifting another finger. " He then decided to talk more shit when we were parted and contained," he said lifting another finger. " then i prmoised him i would hurt or kill him if he planned on hurting Kurt." he said lifting a finger, "now its your turn." he said lifting another finger so all five were raised. The princable only lowered his head and inhaled slowly.

" David..." he whispered folding his hands on top of his desk and shook his head. " David did you really threaten him?" he asked looking up at the jock.

David crosed his arms only to feel a sharp in his hand, the one with a cast. Shit... he thought. "I told you I promised him. It was more like a warning, not a threat." he corrected the head offical with a sneer.

The princable looked at the security gaurds and nodded as they nodded to him confirming David's admittion. " David you realize now... I have to expell you. Right?"

David's heart stopped his face expressionless. Expell...? No! Whose going to protect Kurt? Whoes going to stop Azimio? David unfolded his arms and placed them on the desk. " You can't! I need to protect Kurt!" he glared as the princable tilted his head to the side amused by David's reaction.

" Why do you say that David?"

David was furious he was mocking him now! He thought he didn't have a real reason for needing to stay! Fuck you! he thought as he gritted his teach he had to tell him. " The Ultimate Prank." he whispered looking at him, and the man leaned forward.

" Tell me more... I'm listening." he told David.

David looked around andthen at the gaurds and sat down back into his chair. As if reading his mind, the princable waved his hand at them and excused them so it was just the two of them. " Now David... please tell me." he said.

Davjd took a deep breath and swallowed hard. " Azimio and the other jocks plan to send Kurt some place... I don't know all of it. They didn't tell me everything but I know its BAD." he whispered and the man nodded.

It was quiet until the older man spoke. " I will investigate... but... until then you are banned from scbool activities as well as this campus till this Prank has been proven a fact."

David's jaw dropped. He didn't believe me! What the fuck? David watched the man sign a yellow paper and handing it to him to sign. His life was ruined...


	16. Im Gay

David swallowed hard as his mother kept from eye contact with him. " I'm going to go out David." she said suddenly and got up from the kitcen table. They had only been home ten minuets and David told her everything. EVERYTHING. He frowned clenching his fist as he watched his mother grab her coat and then her purse searching for her keys. It made him mad that she wouldn't look at him. However the reason why she wouldn't hurt more. When he told her that he fought Az to protect his boyfriend, she swirved and nearly ran into a car before gaining control of the car again and looked at him in complete horror. She whispered the word boyfriend and then from that point she didn't even spare him so much as a glance. He didn't know about how Kurt's dad handled his coming out but he bet it was a lot better then the cold shoulder treatment he was recieveing.

David looked at his mother when she smiled finding the keys she had nervously dropped, how fucked up is that? His mother could smile at some keys but couldn't look at him. He was abnormal... he was perfectly normal dammit! David's hand unclenched then clenched again into balls as he listened to the clicks of her heels hitting the floor. He bit his lower lip then closed his eyes. " Ma." he called and heard her heels stop as well as a shaky breath.

" Yes David..." she saud quietly.

" Im not any different." he whispered and looked down at his lap. " I'm still David..." he told her and before he could say anything else he heard her stuffle a cry and rush out the front door to her car. David looked up and around the room before getting up to watch her leave through the window. She was crying.

What was she crying about? Her grandmother-hood being snatched from her? Her pride of be a jocks mother being smeered with dirt? Her son a gay? Or the fact he never came to twll her except today when he was expelled until further notice? he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck when a small knock came from the door.

Glancing up to the clock he frowned, couldn't be any of his friends could it? Maybe its... Jenny with my Thin Mints! He thought ripping the door open "Jenny?" he asked hopefully. Those girl scout cookies could really help him right now. However instead of the small blonde girl with blue eyes wearing her green girl scouts of America outfit it was Kurt, standing their nervously.

" K-K-Kurt?" he stammered and blushed hiding behind the door. " Why aren't you at school?" he asked gently.

" I... I couldn't consentrate..." he stated and the frowned reaching forward to lightly touch David's bruising nose.. " Are you okay?"

David shivered feeling Kurt touch his battle. mark and looked. down athim and nodded. " A little bruised but I'll be alright..." he whispered as Kurt walked up into the house and beside him. closing the door for him. " David..." he whispered and steppped closer to jim.

" You weren't going to let Azimio ansd his gooligoons hurt me were you?" he asked cautionously.

" No." David saud shaking his head and rubbed the nback of his neck.

" Look Kurt... I should have told you earlier, but I was afraid you would be mad at me..." he began and looked down attempting to take Kurt's limped hand but it rose and slapped his cheek.

Kurt shook when he hit him but then threw his arms up and around David's. neck pulling him close. " Don't ever lie to me again..." he whispered.

Davi cupped the back of Kurt's head with his good hand and then kissed him on the side of his head. He nodded his head as he held Kurt tight, and Kurt closed his eyes.

No good deed goes Unrewarded...

" Kiss me David..." Kurt whispered and pulled back a bit as David's rough cast came to his neck and his smooth hand moved to his cheek. pulling him close into a kiss.


	17. No turning back

David stroked Kurt's face as he kissed Kurt, his tongue licking Kurt's lower lip and sucked on his lower lip. Kurt sighed and groaned pulling on his hair. " David..." he whispered as he pulled away and looked at him. " let's go upstairs..." he whispered.

David looked at Kurt and nodded as he walked up the stairs to go up towards his room. He hadn't thought about this lately. He was to preoccupied with other ideas. He looked at him as they walked up to his room. " Mind the mess..." he whispered as he pushed open his door as they reached the top of the stairs.

Kurt smirked and pushed David into the room and pushed the door closed and looked at David whom laid on the ground having tripped on a pile of clothes. " David... I didn't have the thought of your room clutter in mind." he said and straddled David's hips and sat on top of his crotch looking down at him. " Unless you'd rather clean your room then dirty me..." Kurt whispered into his David ear and clasped his teeth on to his ear lobe pulling playfully.

David groaned and arched his back as Kurt ran his hands up his chest. The thoughts that Kurt's words placed in his mind were vivid and so real. David moaned and cupped Kurt's hips and sighed as he sat up and moved his hands up Kurt's back. " thats... thats er..." he stammered as Kurt blew on his ear causing David's eyes to roll back. " oh fuck..." he whispered.

" don't cum yet..." Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

David grunted an incoherent statement as Kurt moved his hips slowly along his crouch.

" Oh David..." he whispered and moved against David. " your so hard I can feel it..." Kurt blushed stopping as he smirked at him, " Are you okay with me taking your pants off?" he whispered kissing his cheek.

David's eyes widen at the suggestion and he was speechless toboot. Oh my god... he thought as Kurt's restless hands moved to his jeans as he lowered his head to kiss him.

" I thought you said you wanted to spank me David..." he whimpered in his ear as David groaned and began to knead his ass with his hands. " or was it you wanted to pound me good?" he reminded as David lifted his hand and brought it swiftly down onto Kurt's ass. The lithe boy jerked up in his arms and cried out in pleasure and pain, then looked at David with bright seductive eyes.

David smiled at him as he rougly shoved him off of him and walked to his his bed. " You always liked me pushing you around didn't you... You naughty boy." he chuckled as Kurt got on his knees and crawled to him grabbing the blankets by David's crotch.

" Spank me, David." he pleaded but David shook his head watching Kurt roll his hips for some friction against his clothes. " Please!" he cried. " I've been so NAUGHTY David. I ditched my classes..." he reminded and as David yanked on his hair and looked down at him with an evil smile.

" Didn't you say I could abuse you whenever and however I wanted?" he asked before bitting into his neck roughly as Kurt yelped and clung to his jacket.

" David!"

There was no Turning back now, David thought as he lifted the boy and drapped him over his knee and on the bed. " You naughty boy!" he growled and swatted his boyfriends ass hard.


	18. Mom er Kurt

Kurt whimpered from the painful sting of David's hand swatting him. He told himself that this was sick and he should stop David from doing it, but it felt so good and all he was able to manage was whimpers and cried. Kurt started to wiggle to get away when he felt David's hand slip under him and ubdo the button of his jeans and slip his pants down to his knees. "D-David!" Kurt gasped shaking from the thrill of embarassment as David swatted him again.

" I didn't ask yu to speak." he growled and spanked him again smirking as he watched his hand mark appear on the boys soft pale ass. David had no idea this could be so much fun. It's like... he thought for a moment and then got and evil look in his eyes as he spanked Kurt again. It was like master and slave.

" You like that? Huh? You like that you naught boy..." David whispered leaning to Kurt's ear as he pulled on Kurt's sensitive ear lobes.

Kurt whimper and triedto cover his ear but David spanked him for such an attempt which made him try to cover his ass. " D-Dave..." he whimpered and jolted to his boyfriends hanas he spanked him again.

" I asked you a question, Slave." he hissed.

Kurt whimpered as he glanced at David and nodded. " Y-yes..." he whispered and gasped as David tickled his pucker hole with his finger. " Yes... do it..." he whispered arching his ass up. David was teasing him! How could he stand the hard on in his pants? Kurt rubbed his leg to David's crotch rubbing his hard on, he smiled as he heard him inhale sharply.

David squeezed a handfull of Kurt's ass before he pushed Kurt onto the bed and flipped him around so he was looking down at him. " What was that baby? What did you want?" he whispered and smiled looked at Kurt sprawled under him looking helpless.

Kurt lifted his hips and clutched the bed sheets. " Touch me David... please." he whispered desperately and David hovered over him and brushed his lips to his lips.

" Kurt your so sexy when you don't try to be..." he whispered against his lips as Kurts hands moved up his sides and then moved down to his ass and pushed his hand into his pockets.

" sh... don't say such things and just touch me." Kurt said desperately.

David smiled and lifted his shirt kissing his stomach making his way to Kurt's exposed cock. He got there he ran his tongue down his shaft chuckling as Kurt whimpered and curled his toes. He opened his mouth his hand wrapping his hand around the boys shaft when the front door slammed shut. " David! Come help me!" Called his mther as Kurt shot up and pushed David away.

" Oh my god!" he blushed profusely.

David looked at him and then at the door and looked at the door again. " Just stay here." he said fixing himself to go and help his mother.

David looked at his mother and then smiled looking at her as she was bringing in groceries. " In the car?" he asked and she nodded looking at him.

David turned to walk out when she stopped him and hugged him from behind. " I love David..." she whispered.

David patted his hands and looked back at her. " I love you too mom..." he whispered. He walked outside once she released him. He got some bags and came in only to nearly drop all the bags as Kurt and his mom were face to face. Oh shit...


	19. Gotta love your mama

" Mom..." whispered David as she turned and looked at him and then at Kurt.

" H-hello... Kurt." she said running her hands sides smoothing her skirt as Kurt smiled and tilted his head.

" Hello Mrs. Karofsky." he said softly and smiled at her. David's mother looked at him and then at David uncertain but toom a deep breath.

" Call me Marhria..." she told Kurt and then pulled him into a hug. " and in our home we hug, no handshakes." she added as Kurt hugged her back startled. David smiled at Kurt and put the bags down and walked up behind themto hug them.

" David we can't tell your dad... not yet." she said. as they parted and David nodded understandingly. The three awkwardly looked from one another until Marhrai cleared her throat and walked into the kitchen. " " Is Kurt staying the night?" she asked cooolly as she went to start making dinner.

David oppened his mouth when Kurt rose a hand and covered his mouth. " if that's all right with you, I'd love to." Kurt said sweetly as David looked down at him and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

" that's fine!" she said cheerfully when she appeared in the door way with a cooking spoon. " no sex until me and your father go to sleep." she said pointing it mainly at her son.

Kurt blushed as David groaned, " Ma!"

She put her hand on her hips, " I'm serious David Matthew Karofsky." she said using his full name making his whining cease.

" ok..." he whispered as she nodded and walked away to finish cooking.

" Matthew?" Kurt smirked devilishly as David chuckled and shook his head. " David Matthew Karofsky." he giggled as David went to chase him up the stairs when his mother stopped him half way up them.

" David! Where's my gorceries?" she said over the pots banged together.

David rolled his eyes as Kurt rose his hands in victory at the top of the stairs and David retreated for the rest of the bags in the car.


	20. I think I love you

Kurt walked in from having a shower and from talking to David's parents about scool and such and Paul seemed to be relieved that Kurt was David's friend. With luck he would act the same when they finally told him he was really David's boyfriend. He smiled as he looked at David whom was spreaded out on his bed in some grey sweats. He hadn't scene David's body like this, half naked of course. He blushed seeing the thin mat of brown hair on his chest comparing it to his bare no hair chest, althought he wouldn' t ask for chest hair ever. His smile widened as he saw the "happy trail" going down to be no longer scene because of the hem of his pants. He took two tentive steps into the room and looked down at his tan upper body in secert. David was a bit pudgy but he would never dare tell him that. He remebered during football season when someone made the mistake of saying such and David made sure not to gaurd him during the game that friday. He carefully closed the door before moving back over to the bed as David looked at him hearing the door shut and blush reaching for a shirt.

" Don't..." he whispered timidly as he reached over to stop his hand from grabbing a shirt and moved his hand up David's arm slowly all the way up his shoulder and cupped his neck. " I like what I see." he whispered as he kneeled onto the bed and kissed him while cuddleing up against him. " I've never scene a boy I like with chest hair, Finn is bare ad well I have no idea about Blaine." he said shrugging as David tensed at the mention of the man he hates name.

" I don't know if i should be happy or concern." David retorted looking at Kurt and ran a hand over his cheek. " You know... when ever I' m next you, you look just... beautiful." he whispered and kissed him softly on both of his cheeks. Kurt blushed and shived at the gentle kisses bestowed on him and sat up so his cheek rested in the palm of his hand.

" Am I?" he teased as David rolled his eyes making him frown. " What?" he asked watching David sit up in the bed. He gasped wheb David turned onto him and pushed him down into the be.

" Why is it... when I'm trying to be sweet to you, and expressing my thoughts you gotta become all distant and makebit less personal?" David asked surprised himself but his question but decided to cover up by kissing Kurt on his neck. Kurt took in a deep breath and rested his left leg against David's side, knee at point as he disgusted what David had said.

" I've never had a real boyfriend... I guess that's sort of why..." Kurt whispered as his chest was tickled by the hairs on David's chest. It made him smiled as he was kissed by David on the lips.

" Well you have me now..." he told him while returning to kiss him.

Kurt blushed as he cupped David's cheek and tangled his fingers in his hair. If this was what he got to look forward to in the future of his love life he was ready to have it. What if he and David stayed with each other forever? Only to part when death took one of them... Kurt gasped as David moved their hips against one another. " Oh..." he cooed as David looked down at him. Kurt was so sensitive to every move that he made but it made it all the more that much more fun.

" Don't we have to wait?" he asked David as he kissed him secertly not wanting to wait. Kurt pushed David's sweats down. " Althought I...I wouldn't mind... er... S-s-sucking y-you..." he stammered and blushed lowering his head as David grinned prevertly.

" Really?" he asked. Kurt blushed and kissed him and pushed him over onto his back. " Woah!" David chuckled as Kurt moved down his pants so he was fully naked.

His eyes widened as he revealed his boyfriends secerts. " oh woah..." he blushed as he wrapped a hand around his harden cock and bit his lip as he kissed the tip. David hissed inwardly and looked down at him.

" Oh god." David groaned as he petted Kurt's head. Kurt took the encouragement and licked the the sides of David's cock, looking up at David only to look back down quickly after theirs eyes met breifly. Kurt moved down and licked his balls, and rubbed David's cock briefly before lifting his mouth to the tip and begin to suck him. " oh shit..." David moaned as Kurt bobbed his head and sucked on him. David leaned back pushing at Kurt's hand carefully as he closed his eyes and bit his lip. God...

Kurt groaned as he sucked more on to him. " yes... oh god Kurt..." David whimpered as he lifted his head and looked at him.

" Can we play please..." Kurt whispered and David nodded pulled Kurt to him and rubbed his ass.

"Want me to rim you?" he asked and Kurt gasped smacking him up side his head. " ow!" David cried looking at him.

Kurt glared at him but then blushed and untied his draw string. " Of course!" he said embarassed and David pushed him on the bed roughly.

" Why are you slapping me?" David glared.

" oh stop whineing and fuck me!" Kurt whined and David glared down at him and spreaded Kurt's legs and lowered his head and licked Kurt's dick and balls before getting to his ass and flcked his tongue over his ass. " Ah!" Kurt whimpered and arched his back.

" You dirty boy..." he groaned and licked his asshole again before pushing his tongue into him. Kurt rolled his hips and whimpered also blushing. David was so good at this! oh too good! He thought as he panted getting close to coming when he stopped. Opening his eyes he looked at him to see David simply looking at him.

" What are you doing?" he demanded as David chuckled. " Don't you want me..." he whispered and David smirked. Wjhat Kurt hadn't noticed was that David had put his finger at his entrance and pushed into him.

" Ah!" Kurt jerked as he whimpered as he tightened around his finger. " yes!" he whimpered and clutched David's shoulders. " w-why are y-y-you teaseing m-me?" he whimpered looking at him with pleading eyes.

David smiled and removed his finger, " I thought you would want to be stretches. But if not I can just proceed..." he suggested and Kurt nodded.

David lifted Kurt up into his lap and pushed their hips together as Kurt grabbed David's cock and pushed the head to his entrance and whinced at the pain of him entering him. " ow..." He whimpered and looked at David.

David's smiled ceased and he cupped Kurt's face and kissed him as he laid them down and began to move slowly into him. Kurt whimpered and pushed at his chest to ease the pain but it didnt help as David whinced as well. " Relax Kurt." he begged and Kurt nodded closed his eyes and took a deep breath ahe felt David move into him more.

David craddled Kurt to him as he moved faster into him. Kurt whimpered and clawed at his back and rolled his hips with David's. " Oh David... yes... Oh your so good!" he whispered into his ear as David kissed his neck.

David groaned moving faster and wrapped a hand around Kurt'dick. " Ya? You like that?" he whispered scincerly as Kurt arched his bak moving with him.

"Mmm... David! Your goingto make me cum!" he whispered embarassed and kissed David's cheek.

David chuckled as he moved faster into him and kissed him. " God... Do you want me to cum in you?" he asked and again was rewarded with a slap.

" Dave!" he blushed as he jerked whimpering as he cummed onto his stomach and David's hand. David bit his lip trying to think of dead puppies but Kurt's face post-orgasm was so sexy and sweet tha it made him cum as well.

" shit..." he whispered resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder.

" you cummed into me didn't you?" Kurt whispered.

" sorry." David whispered bak and was smacked again.

Kurt laughed and kissed him, " We broke your mom's rule." Kurt whispered and giggled as David shook his head. God kurt was really unexpecting at times.


	21. Bye Bye Kurt

Kurt turned in his sleep and woke up asleep beside David. He smiled and sat up stretching and slipped into his pants and went down the stairs to get some water. He got some water in a glance when he saw the back door opened. He looked out the window to see if Mr. Karofsky was outside but all he saw was Maxy David's old Shaggy dog. He shrugged and walked to the door to close the door after finishing his water and setted the cup down on the counter. He smiled as the dog lifted his head and began to bark. " Sh... Maxy be quiet!" he whispered as he reached the door and the dog growled viciously barking louder. Kurt tilted his head to the side and gasped as he fell forward and fell into the grass in the back yard.

Everything was spinning so fast that he didn't know what was happening as two black shadows covered him and sleep took him.

" Dude! I told you not to hit him to fucking hard!" Azimio glared as John came out of the house and lowered the baseball bat in his hand.

" You told me to knock him out!" hissed John as Az ansd Azimio's cousin Ken lifted Kurt up and dragged him out the back gate as Maxy kept barking. Az turned looking at the dog.

" Shut up Max!" he spat making the dog whimper lowering his head.

Az took Kurt's arms and the Ken took his feet and threw him into the back of the truck of his cousins car. " Alright cuz." Ken said opening his hand and Az rolled his eyes giveing his cousin the $60 as promised. Ken smiled and walked to his car and got in to drive off.

John handed him the bat and sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. " Are you sure this is good?" John asked him as he fidgeted.

Az snapped his head to John and glared. " Of course!" he glared and shoved John back. " Dave was suppose to be with me forever! This will show him not to fuck with my life...ours..." he whispered as John smiled lifting his chin.

" Az I'll always be here for you. You know that." he told him and wrapped an arm around.

Az slowly began to smile before shaking his head and removed John's arm. " Yeah yeah yeah." he said walking as his face grew hot.

David could be replaced. Kurt... ha... Kurt could become a sex slave for Ken's guys. Az smirked, just one more thing to do.

(a/n) alright so i already now you guys-long time readers- are thinking What the fuck? but I have been planning this from the beginning. My friend John likes Az so i promised from now on i'd pair Az with him. Im sorry if its disturbing but i just wanted to explain the couple.


	22. Catch me if you can

David woke up and felt around for his boyfriend but when he felt no soft loving body he opened his eyes and frowned. Did he go home? He wondered as he walked down stairs and saw the cup on the counter and then the back door wide open. What the? he thought walking towards the door and saw feet print in the soft wet grass. What on earth? He wondered and went into the living room and got jis phone off the charger and called Kurt startin to worry.

Kurt yelped as a tall white man yanked on his hair and growled looking down and smirked. " He's the cutest twink you've brought ken."he said and stroked Kurt's Cheek.

" G-g-get away from me!" Kurt begged as the man hissed and slapped his across the face.

" BITCH! DID I ASK YOU TO FUCKING SPEAK?" He demanded then slapped Kurt again knocking him out of the chair he was siting in. Kurt whinced as he movehis hands but the rope boundingthem together didn't guve. Kurt screamrd as the man lowered his pants pants and pulled him to his knees. " Suck it whore!" he hissed as he shoved his cock at his face.

Kurt whimpered shaking his head refusing to open his mouth and take that thing in his mouth. The man grew angry at Kurt's response and punched him in the face. Kurt whinced falling backwards his head hitting the concrete floor. " I won't! Never!"

He growled as Ken chuckled. " Your asking for it Twink." he said as he moved away from the wall to help Allen, the man wanting release.

rinng rinng rinng!

The men looked at each other as Kurt scooted away ahis phone rang in his pocket. Then they looked at Kurt. Allen grabbed Kurt's head and threw his head back int the wall making the boy pass out as Ken grabbd his phone and smirked flipping it open.

" Hello David." smiked Ken.

" Ken?" David whispered in disbelife. Ken was suppose y be in jail... for rape and attempt of kidnapping!

" David... your boyfrienda kind of on the floor... I need to help him." Ken chuckled and David gasped.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He shouted and Ken carlessly tossed the phone aside and stepped on it.

David looked at his phone and then hit the cabinet puncing a hole threw it and casing pain to shoot up his broken hand. Shit!

This was no longer a prank...


	23. REVIEWS

author's notes: Ok. Seiously

FIRST: I AM NOT RACEST! STOP REVIEWING SAYING I AM.

this is my story I can make anyone the bad fucking guy and i want Az to be it! Its not about race! Shit if you don't like it then don't reveiw and be nasty about it. Ok? Theres absolutely no reason to review my story and call me out on how i am write my story. MY story! I dont critizie others stories if i have a problem with it i let it be! Stop reviewing if you have nothing NICE to say.

thank you reviewers whom have moved with one of my stories on to the next. I throughly enjoy your support. Oh and your suggestions. :) Love you all.


	24. Let me Dave

A/N: Bad Reviewers you have made me made enough to EXPOSE my ending because you all are being assholes. AZIMIO is a part time Bad Guy! He wanted to be with David but because he couldn't he took Kurt away from David. NOW if you DO NoT mind I am going to show you bad reveiwers my ending of MY story.

NO ONE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE FOR MY SANITY!

David barged up onto the pourch of Azimio's house and banged on the door. He waited growing furious by the amount of time that it took for Az to get to the door. " Hey Friend?" he. spat at Azimio.

Azimio looked at David and then walked out on to the pourch. " what are you doing here David?" he asked as he closed the door.

" Let see... YOU FUCKING COUSIN HAS MY BOYFTIEND!" David said shoving him and Azimio shook his head.

" I don't know what your talking about." he lied as John came outside.

" bab- Az..." he said covering what he had been about to say with a cough.

David shook and bit his lip as he blinked back tears, " Azimio..." he whispered and looked at him, " I'm begging you to stop whatever your holding against me. Just tell me where Ken has Kurt!" he said and blinked as tears began to trickle down his face.

Azimio frowned and bit his lip as John stood behind him and nodded. Perhaps he had taken this issue a little too seriously... He told himself as he looked down at his feet and gently nodged David. " H-hey... Come on Ken promised not to hurt him..."

David didn't know weither to hit Azimio or to strangle Azimio so he walked off the pourch to take a series of deep breaths. " Dave!" Az called down to him and frowned as his best friend looked back at him with tears streaming down his face.

" Go up to my room..." he whispered pulling out his car keys.

" I'll go and get Kurt." he whispered and David felt a wave of relife over come him.

" I'm coming!" he told Az but Az shook his head.

" Nah... I fuced this up so let me fix it alright?" Az told his friend and opened his arms. " Friends?" he asked David. David looked at Az and didn't know what to say. He nodded and gavr his friend a man hug. The two parted and he looked down at David while getting walking to his car. " Wait here." he reminded him.

Az pulled up to the house that his cousin had rented and sighed as he killedthe engine only to see that his cousin wasn't home. He got out othe car and knocked on the door regaurdless.

Kurt turned on the cold concrete floor and closed his eyes when he heard knocking on the outside of the building he was in. Panic rushed him as he realized this would be his only hance to get out of here.

Az knocked again and the wiggled the knob but it was locked. He frowned. Something wasn't right...

Kurt crawled as best as he could to the wall where the window was and when he failed to sit up he grew fustrateand began to cry ahe kicked the wall. " he-help!" he cried out weakly.

Az turned on the pourch when he heard the thumping noise coming from the garage. He walked over to it and looked in on through the window.

" he-help!" he cried out as his voice grew louder.

Az's eyes widen as he ran to the always open garage door and cursed when he realized it was locked. He looked around and then ran towards the house and then rushed back at the door and broke it open.

Kurt looked up and saw Az and began to cry in relife. " A-Azimio... pl-please..." he whimpered as Az looked on him.

Oh my god... Azimio thought and knelt beside him and untied the knot so Kurt was free. " Come on Kurt..." he whispered in pain. How could I have allowed this? He lifted Kurt to his feet and helped him over to his car. Kurt groaned and clutched his ribs and Azimio looked at him and whinced at the pained expression on his face. " We gotta get you to the hospital." he whispered and got him in the passenger's seat and belted him whipping out his phone and got in the car starting up the car.

David paced in the living room nervously and Rachel Azimio's mother grew worried. " Honey are you sure you don't want some water?" she asked and David shook his head when his phone rang and he saw it was Azimio.

" Az!"

" David! Meet me. at the hospital!"

" what why?"

" I got Kurt... h-he... he's in bad shape."

" Be there in three!"

David closed his phone and ran out to his car and drove off.


	25. Cast's and All

David ran two lights on the way to the Hospital and was going above the speed limit. He was nervous... he was scared... he only hoped. that Kurt was ok. He parked outside the hospital and speed walked up to the hospital doors and walked up to the front desk after he saw Az's car parked outside. " Kurt Hummel." he told the nurse and she lpoked on a clip board and then looked up at him.

" Room 358A"

David thanked her and rusbed up the hallway to go up in the elevator. Once the doors opened he looked up and down the hLlways and then went right seeing the numbers he need to find Kurt's room. He had nearlypassed the room when Az called out his name stopping him from missing it. David sighed and looked at Kurt who smiled at him. How could he smile?

Kurt smiled and reached for him. " Loom... I'm just as tough as you.X he laughed weakly before whincing.

David looked at Az and then kurt," What's wrong?" he asked rushing. to his side.

" He has two broken ribs and a few bruises but surprisingly he wasn't raped like I thought..." Az whispered and then began to sniffle. Kurt frowned as David sighed and walked to him and patted his back. " Hey bro thanks for fixing it..." he told him and Az smiled looking up at him.

Bro? they must be friends again.

David sighed sitting in the seat by Kurt's bed when Kurt moved so he was holding David's hand. " I hope you don't think this isnt going to stop us from going to prom." he told his boyfriend as Finn and Burt rushed in having been out of town fishing. David laughed and moved in and kissed him.

" Cast's and all baby?" David asked as Kurt giggled.

" And matching bruises." Kurt agreed kissing him back as Finn smiled like a goof and Bert nodded looking away feeling slightly awkward.

Everything was gonna be alright, David could tell that much by Kurt's laughter and smile. Even as battered as he was Kurt was a trooper and was strangly looking on the brighter side of things now. " I ... Kurt... I love you." he whispered blushing as Kurt's eyes widen in surprise and Finn turned into Bert becoming emotional.

" David... i love you too..." Kurt whispered and looked down to his lap before looking up at Bert. " You heard him daddy. He loves me. Soon he's gonna take me away." he teased as David groaned.

" Kurt!" he sighed as Bert went on a rant on how David better ask for Kurt's hand if he even thought about taking him anywhere. Kurt was lucky David loved the little brat.

THE END

if requested i will write an epiloge. however this is most like my last Kurtofsky for a while.


	26. The End and Future

Kurt smiled as he looked in the mirror as himself even though he had a bruise of his face and stiching above his eyebrow he was going to prom with David. He buttoned his suit with both of his hands even though he had a cast on his arm. He didn't care that he looked worst then Hanna Montana woth a bad hair day and make up done horrible he was only thinking about David. David would be getting him soon, and he wanted to be sure that he looked absoultely amazing as he could for David. He frowned when a strain of his refused to cover his stiching. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath as the bad thoughts filled his head when he heard someone coming down the stairs and saw David rounding the stairs to stop and gawk at him.

" Don't gawk... I know I look bad..." he said and touched the bruise above his eyebrow and smoothed out his suit. He had tried to look nice but it was hard to think you were pretty when his face was battered as it was. He closed his eyes trying to push the bad thoughts out of his head, as he felt two strong arms wrap around his small frame.

David pulled Kurt back against him and kissed him on the neck and then rubbed his stomach and kissed the shell of his ear. " Kurt Hummle... I don't know what you are talking about. You are beautiful, stunning, but most importantly, you are my Kurt Hummel whom kicks ass in fashion and refused to cave to a pervert." he said into his ear as Kurt took a deep breath and nodded listening to David.

He turned and faced David and smiled at him as he brushed his collar. " You know today would be considered our last day because regionals were yesterday." he reminded him as David took his hand and kissed it.

"But it's not and you are mine..." he bit his tongue from saying anymore and offered his arm to Kurt. " Shall we?" he whispered and Kurt smiled and linked arms with him and walked out of the basement room Kurt had.

...

David swallowed down a glass of punch before looking over at Kurt and groaning seeing him laugh and talk with Mercedes and Rachel. He sighed looking down as Azimio walked up and clapped him on the back. " Hey bro? Done it yet?" he asked and David's eyes widen and he made hand movements to cover his mouth.

" Shhhshhhshshshsh!" he hissed and Azimio shook his head in disbelief.

" David Karofsky! I never though I would ever see you fall in love, and tht happened. I never thought you would be gay and want Kurt more then a room full of horny men want a naked woman, and your whipped. I never thought after all th crap you two have gone through in the approtimated amount of Six Months you would start being nervous about-" Azimio ranted when David covered his mouth.

"Sh Az, if Kurt doesn't know then its fine!" he told him, his hands shook with nerves and Azimio shook his head grabbing David by the ear and pulle him out of the gym towards the stadium.

Kurt looked up to see the two of them leaving Az more like forcing David out the door and David begging to be let go and grew worried pushing through Finn and Quin to follow after them. When he got outside he saw them going into the football stadium and ran over to them. David better love him! Making him run after him in a Marc Jacob's tux!

David groaned as Az stopped pulling him and gave him a stern look. " Stay here while I go get Kurt." Azimio said and turned when Kurt came into the stadium.

" Leave him alone!" he panted and walked into the stadium as David tensed seeing him and Az smiled at him.

" Kurt, David has something he wants to tell you." Azimio said and went to leave as Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Mike, and Puck filed in the gate way.

" You better-!" began Puck moving in to punch Az when Mercedes hit him like an obsessed fan girl seeing Vic Mignogna for the first time. " Cedes-" Puck began to warn as she directed his gaze to the couple on the middle of the field.

David swallowed hard as he took Kurt's hand and pulled him close so he could hear him if he stopped talking. " Kurt... this is where I wanted you to stand because this was the place where I began to realize I liked you. I-I mean b-before yo-you asked m-me out..." he said and lifted his head and looked up. " And also so I had some extra courage to do this..." he whispered as Kurt looked at him confused.

David reached into his pocket and got on his knee as Mercedes hugged Rachel in anticipation and Kurt covered his mouth in shock of what David was doing.

" Kurt Hummle... I know it's soon to ask for yo-you to m-ma-ma-marry me..." David said closing his eyes and swallowed the knot forming in his throat.

" But... i-i want to give you thi-thi-this as a promise... That on-one day... I-I'll marry you... Hopefully... I mean...If you want to..." he said totally stammering now as Kurt gasped looking at the beautiful blue diamond ring sparkeling up at him. " I...I me-mean.. I hope... shit..." he groanrd lookindown when Kurt tackled him onto the field.

Kurt squealed in happiness and hugged him as he kissed him and David wrapped his arms around him. "Oh David!" he cried and kissed him again as David held him tight.

" Is that a yes?" David asked as Kurt laughed nodding his head.

David smiled and went to pull the ring out of the case to find it missing. When Kurt tackled him the ring had fallen out and onto the field. David's eyes widen as he looked at the case and pushed Kurt up looking in the grass for the ring. He sighed when he found it and Kurt perked up smiling bigger then before as David slipped it on his ring finger.

Kurt leaned in and kissed David and whispered on his lips. " David Matthew Karofsky, you better marry me." David laughed and responded that he would as Kurt laughed lightly as Kurt kindly reminded him, " And we still need to tell your dad."

David felt like someone had brought a hammer on to their private moment when he was reminded his dad still didn't know. Leave it up to Kurt to put his own twist on their happy ending, however that was why David loved him and couldn't wait for the day they would say,

" I do."


End file.
